


Lone Star

by HarrysBowtiePasta



Series: usm 2021 Bingo [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Angst, M/M, character death(mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysBowtiePasta/pseuds/HarrysBowtiePasta
Summary: In a sky full of stars, I think I see youPrompt: Golden Skies.
Relationships: Sam Alexander/Peter Parker
Series: usm 2021 Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150496
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	Lone Star

Peter sat upon the roof, his costumed feet dangling tranquilly over the ledge onto the city far below. The better half of his face was still covered with the golden-yellow gleam of the sun's steadily diminishing light, the rest of his body hidden from the sun, succumbing to the shade of the oncoming night along with the rest of the roof. Sam: his better half; his shimmering beam of light; the light of his life. He would have liked this. 

The tough fabric of his gloves wrinkled against the rooftop’s bricked edge as Peter tightened his hold, the start of a soft stream of tears making their way down his cheeks. The last of the sun’s warm light diverged downward from his face, accompanying the weightless tears as their grasp loosened from the outer edges of his jaw, down, down toward the city below, never to be seen again. 

How he wished he could feel that hold one last time. What he would give to look into the beautiful gaze of his sparkling green eyes for one more second, to feel the eternally comforting linger of his warmth once again – that which he radiated effortlessly, bringing life to everything he touched; a warmth which even the brightest star dulled in comparison to. What He’d give to go back in time; to change the future; the present; the past. To watch the sunset over the horizon — Sam by his side, head on his chest, heartbeats morphed into one, the world melting away around them — one more time. 

But it was far too late. Never again would his arms wrap around Sam, the embrace returned with a gentle stature and animated burst in his chest like a thousand shooting stars. Never again would he gaze upon those emerald eyes; lose himself in their wonder, beauty, amazement, inspiration. Never again would he hear his euphonious voice, delicate yet strong; uninterested yet invested; unbearable yet impossible to live without. He’d just have to redefine what’s possible. 

But, every shooting star will eventually fall. Peter watched as the darkening gradient in the sky brought to life the city lights below. 

His everything, his sunshine; his supernova. No longer did he know if he had it in him to live without. Without seeing his smile everyday, hearing him laugh at his terrible jokes, feeling his soft, teasing punches, his celestial heart. 

Peter watched the golden sky as it’s vibrant colors intertwined into brilliant pinks and purples. The second most breath-taking wonder he’d ever seen. 

Previously shielded behind the bright, fiery scope of the horizon, the night sky melted into rich violets and indigos and let way for the spectacular, bright white twinkle of the first, Lone Star. Their somber, gazes seemed to meet, the entire sky furthering its transition all the while. 

A lone star, looking for its purpose. Filled with energy, but with nowhere to go. A lone boy, stripped of purpose, torn from his first love, his soulmate. 

Everything to look forward to yet nothing to pull him forward. Nothing to align his path. No constellation made whole. Just a boy with no bowl to his handle. 

As the sky darkened, more stars would reveal their astral shine, some brighter than others. None quite as bright as the first.

A beautiful array of stars soon painted themselves entirely across a quickly darkening sky, saturated with deep blues and purples. Still, the Lone Star outshone the entire scene. 

Peter breathed, taking in the violent yet effortless beauty in every streak. The air was chilled, yet welcoming and still. Stargazing; Sam would have loved this. 

Even the stars give off perceptible warmth. Faint, but full of passion. Like a hopeful soul, burning with desire. You can find your star, let its warmth guide you to your passion. 

It was something he’d learned from Sam, one of the many things he’d learned about the true beauty of space. He’d memorized it, how could he not. it was by far the most poetic thing he’d ever heard come out of Sam’s mouth. 

A small puff of air — a soft chuckle — escaped Peter’s mouth as he continued to gaze upon the Lone Star. Surrounded by his own kind, yet alone in the vast universe. A small, insignificant rock in the endless jet-black of space, yet brighter than any other. 

A faint warmth filled Peter’s body as he straightened up, allowing it to flow through him like the first sip of hot cocoa, only to feel it fade again far too soon. He’d found his star, but he lost his spark; his world; his galaxy.


End file.
